Easy!
by ajqt freetowrite
Summary: sometimes leaving one thing behind can bring something far much better to you. Ace cullen stuck living alone with her single father edward cullen. But when shes in her prime teenage years and needs advice , and what better way than to get it from Miss.Swan? R&R PLEASE.
1. Beginning with a flashback

Chapter 1

'Dad I'm fine' I reminded my father for the 100th time it felt like today

'I'm just worried for your first day... are you sure you'll be okay?'

'yesssss'

'Okay, well I'll see you later.. '

I saw as he drove away. I had insisted that I was capable of walking into school myself.

You're probably confused right now, but I'm Ace. Yeah i know unusual name but i like it. It's better than my real name. That's beside the point, I'm 14 years old, and I and my dad just move back here from Chicago. We decided that it was the best option at the moment. Besides the rest of our family was here, my aunts, uncles, my grandma and grandpa.

But as i walked towards the building that i would see more often, i kept thinking of the things that got me here in the first place.

You might be wondering why i haven't mentioned my mom yet. Well that because she's a lying slut. I and my dad caught her in the act. My father is the greatest man in the world, and i have no idea how he does it. But we were coming back home, he had picked me up from school and taken me to get ice cream. It was a nice day out for some father – daughter bonding time. When we returned we saw them on the couch. I couldn't control the anger that poured out of me that second, but i felt even worse for my father.

I started screaming at her, shouting at her to get the fuck out of our house. It was my dad that had to restrain me from doing any serious damage wanted to scream at her, and tell her that see ruined everything, but i couldn't. I knew that if i did, i would crumple to the floor crying. I didn't want to cry when my dad was probably breaking on the inside at the time.

So I did the only thing I knew how. I ran...


	2. School

i reached the main doors of my new school, a place i would have to see much more often, much to my dissapointment, and im not going to lie, i panicked. i mean who wouldnt new school, new house, new state! thats alot to take in. everything i had known. taken. replaced. but i wouldnt dwell on that it wasnt my fathers fault. i didnt blame him for moving, i think hes the only one keeping me stable. he was my rock, just as much as i was his.

i got shoved.

' watch out! '

i could see the concreate nearing towards my face. then all of a sudden i felt hand wrapping around my waist.

' watch were your going idiot!' i saw a girl with dirty blond hair, and fake extentions falling to her waist scream at me, with a bunch of girls with spray tans and hair like hers surrounding her. Great... just what i needed enemies! i bet i was the only person in the world who could manage getting someone hating you in less than 3 minutes...

' jezze Kate! give the girl a brake!' A the girl with her hands on my waist. she had dark brown curly hair, that fell naturally around her pale skin.

' whatever Melody'

'are you okay ?' the girl who i know knew as Melody asked ' umm, yeah , sure im, im- im fine'

'im sorry about her, shes such a diva... im sorry, i didnt properly introduce my self, im Melody' she extended out her hand

'im A-ce' i shook back

' your new here right? im pretty sure i would of noticed you'

' um ...yeah' why was she talking to me? i mean dont get me wrong, i want to make friends and stuff, but she looked like she had to belong somewhere in that group of people from the way she talked to them it looked like she had some power.

i guess she saw my hesitation, because then she just exploded...

' this always happens... you think im one of them dont you?! well let me tell you im not! the only reason i look like i have remotly any power in that little group of annoying bitches, is because the one who pushed you over, was my sister, ugh, i hate calling her that. she doesnt deserve that title, she walks all over my parents, has slept with over half the student body and...!' 'im sorry, you shouldnt have to listen to me going on about her, i just get so annoyed, shes a slut and none of these people see it!'

i stood there stund, should i say something? ' n- no its fine...' i guess

'you look a little lost do you need help?'

how can she go from ranting about her 'slut' of a sister, to being all nice and warm in a second ?

' i was just looking for the main office'

' oh, thats on the 3 floor , 4th door to your left'

' thanks , you sort of just saved me 20 minutes of walking around like an idiot' ducking my head, so she couldnt see my blush

' hahahha, dont worry, i was like that too on my first day... it was nice meeting you Ace i better get going to class. Mr. Rope will kill me if im late again' as she started to walk away

' um ... yeah thanks by the way '

' hey, join me for lunch, i want to introduce you to some people, i think you'll like them' she said over her shoulder, as she rounded a cornor before i could say anything else.

i started to walk in the direction Melody gave me to the office, as i thought about our conversation . then it hit me ...

Did i just make a friend ?


	3. Getting around

Finding the office, was easier now that i had the directions on were to go, but still hard. I had never been the most graceful of girls, my 'mom' always use to tell me that i was a clumsy one , though she would put it in a should i say 'clever' way, i was also told to never slouch if i wanted the perfect figure.

Me and my mother never had the best mother- daughter relationship, she pryed on status of marrying a smart and successful doctor, i just wish y dad hadnt fallen into her trap. I think she wanted me to be just like her,she pretended to care, it was all a game to her. i should of known i guess, and call me crazy but i had a sense for fakeness, i knew she was made of it, even if she WAS my mother.

walking throught the door into the warm room of the office, i saw a woman working behind the desk, sorting through some papers. She looked probably in her late 50's with her graying hair and her patterned looking clothes. I was taught appearance is everything.

'Can i help you dear' she said with her eyes still looking down at her papers, i awkwardly put my hand on the desk shifting my backpack further up my shoulder.

' Hi, im uh, new here'

'Name' she was really getting on my nerves.

'Ace Cullen?!' even my own name sounded like a question

'Cullen?' she looked up then 'Ah, we've been expecting you, you wouldnt happen to be related Dr. Cullen to would you?' she said this with FAKE politeness, and expanding , no i dont happen to know this person with the same name that lives in the same country and state that im in at this exact moment! But because i wasnt as badass as i thought i was, i kept my mouth shut.

'um , yes, he-he's my grandfather' theirs no way she's knows of my father seemed pleased with this answer, like it would be helpfully for future refrences, as she quickly handed me my timetable with the best route to my classes. i thanked her, and got out of there as fast as i could, i didnt want her asking any more questions about my family.

I had history first period, great! note my sarcasm. I liked history but it wasnt something i wanted to be doing at 8:30 in the morning.

I guess i was a little late, because the way i entered the room and the way everyone stared it seemed as if i had just dropped a bomb. And by everyone i mean everyone. i HATE attention. almost as much as i hated fakes.

I slowly walked up to the teacher who i knew was named as so stated on my timetable. Even he gave me an interested look, almost as if he was sizing me up.I hesiantly handed him my pink slip for him to sign.

'Ahh, welcome we've been expecting you' whats up with everyone saying that 'please take a seat next to Emerson, Emerson please put up your hand' i looked back to see a boy with dark brown curly hair and glowing hazel eyes staring up at me, with the most interesting coloured eyes i'd ever seen, blues and greens mixed together in a worldwind, with a hint of brown,beautiful, simply beautiful.

I started to walk forward towards him and the desk, he still had his hand up. Did he notice me staring? i hope not! I felt my cheeks burning, making me look down stare at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing i has ever seen as well as giving me whiplash.

I was just about to sit down i was going to be sitting so close to him, so very very close,when i tripped.

Of course...

* * *

um, thanks for reading guys, this is my first fanfiction i loved reading fanfics so i thought why not try it ? i guess im not as good as i thought i would be ,huh? so try and take it easy please, im still new to this . and reads and reviews would be great, just to know if im doing something that you'd like to know more about ,or any questions you'd like to ask?

thank you,is all i wanted to say at the momment. hope you enjoy this story, im planning something big. its going to have different subjects


	4. Just had to

i heard gasps all around me, i knew it , i wouldnt work i couldnt get through today without embarrassing myself completely. And it was only period one.A chair close to me scraped across the floor and in an instant a hand found mine (that was attached to the floor saving my fall) dragging me up. i looked up, what the biggest mistake i could of made, shining back at me was the eyes of a greek god. they could put puppies to shame with just one i think i drooled a bit.

'are you ok?' the boy i now knew as Emerson aka. Greek god asked.

i stammered like crazy but i finally got a 'yeah' out, and obviously the teacher knew i was okay, i was able to sit down, how i was suppose to in the first hair curtained around me always felt safe, if i was in the unknown, but now it served for a better purpose. sounds WAY worse that it really is. im just saying, that if you have a super good looking guy next to you, arent you going to want to look at him ?

he was just so ... beautiful. i known men ( he was all man ) would be described as handsome, or charming. hes all those things, and more, but beautiful seemed like an even better word. his enchanting eyes, straight nose, perfect jaw structure. everything. like seriously , who was his parents , i had to thank them. but i guess that would have been a bit awkward.

Then. He looked at me. it was like a bullet was shoot through my chest, making my heart explode into million pieces, but instead of blood and guts exploding everywhere, it was fireworks filled with sugary candy, neon colours and love. woah ?! love ? what the hell was i talking about, i just met this guy. and whats up with the sucky analogy? was that the correct word ? all this inner monologue was making me dizzy, if i didn't stop now i was going to faint.

I guess the bell rang and i didnt hear because when i snapped out of my trance looking at Emerson, i saw around to see everyone moving towards the door. i started to stand up and pack my things away when i heard the angels sing. 'you really are okay, arent you?' snapping my head to look at him so quickly that i gave myself whiplash. 'ow, um, no im cool, so cool, its unbelievable how crazy good im feeling right now' god ! what am i doing 'unbelievable how crazy good' what the hell?

he laughed looking down and scratched his lushious hair, 'um, yeah , i mean i was just checking you know you can never be too safe. im Emerson Dale' he stuck his hand out. i just looked at it, it was as fascinating as a hand could be. i gently slipped my hand into his, it was so warm and soft. i loved it.i could of stayed there the holding his hand all day, but unfortunately i had a math to attend to.

'im Ace, Ace Cullen' i said taking my hand away, or else i wouldnt of let go. ' well it was nice to meet you Ace, i would love to talk more, but we both have classes to attend, but no worries, we'll have plenty more times to talk' he said with a wink as he walked out of the room.

I was officially screwed.


	5. Lunch

the rest of the morning period passed unevently, if you call people staring at you normal. thankfully no teachers asked me to introduce myself, as if i needed the added stress of saying my name out loud. so far, ive had history and maths, break was lonely, i went to the libary and read my book, no one bothered me so that was good. then i had, biology and history. the momment i stepped out of that class, i felt a pair of hands, grab mine and spin me around, i had my eyes closed, who knew who this crazy person was.

'Ace, open your eyes' the voice sang. i slowly opened them to reveal the girl that had saved me from embarrasment this morning. Melody. She was smiling and babbling away, but to be honest i wasnt paying attention to anything she was saying. 'ok, lets go' she grabbed my hand fully intertwining her fingers with mine and started to drag me with her. 'wait, where are we going' i said trying to stop her so that she could give me some answers. ' to the canteen' she looked at me strangly, ' i just finished telling you that, werent you listening?' opps... ' ugh, dont worry lets just get moving i have some people waiting to meet you' oh boy, great, i was going to have to sit with a group of people who would probably end up thinking i was stupid, and boring.

The minute me and Melody walked through the canteen doors, everyones head snapped towards us, whispers and giggles where heard from a distance. i lowered my head bring my bag to cover the left side of my body, like it dd much help anyway. i did a mental eye roll. she lead me to a tabel on the right, with a bunch of teenagers launged around the round tabel.

'no way! you habe no idea what your talking about! she totally won with that smash she did to loreens. said this guy with light brown hair.' so you think she could win the finials?' replied this guy with raven black hair dead straight.' i dont think... i know!'. Melody seemed to have noticed me hearing their conversation and decided to quit it. 'Hey Rust' the brown haired one turned his head ' yeah Mel' ' Shut up.' laughes when round, it made me want to laugh. ' so guys i want to introduce you to Ace she just moved here' everyone, and i mean everyone raised their hand in a wave and said ' Hi, Ace' i was sort of creepy. but i felt rude not to reply so i gave a poor excuse for a wave with my limp hand and whispered 'hi' bendign my head again.

'so , i guess its time for me to introduce you, the light brown haired one that was talking noncense is Rust, the black hair one who participated in the conversation is Brad, this here ( a girl with natrual blond hair and green eyes) is Scarlett, then theirs ( girl with cherry red hair) is Red' Melody then turned to me and started laughing at the expression on my face ' yeah, cowincidence right. Moving on , this is' The girl with brownish ginger curls flowing down her back put her hand up to stop Melody talking ' i think i can introduce myself Mel' Melody put both her hand up, as if she was surrendering herself.' hi Ace, im Niromi' wow, i was jeleaous, she had beautiful hair, and a really cool fair.

'last but not least, not least one bit' Melody said the last part as a whisper and a seducing look towards a boy with dark blue hair who was smiling a white toothed smile at Melody.' is Vince' i think i just found out who Melody had a crush on. Melody quickly pushed me down with her to sit down. i guess i was accepted she gave me a smile and turned towards her lunch. i pulled out my ham and cheese sandwhich from my bag with an apple in tow. Everyone fell into steady conversations while eating. they acted like i had been sitting with them for years.

Niromi then started asking me questions, what was my last name? where was i living before i moved etc. but then she asked one question i wasnt prepared to answer 'why did you move?' should i tell the the truth , should i lie? And at this moment and even though it was wrong, i lied.

' oh.. you know, my dad decide that he wanted to be closer to his family and thought that moving here was better than growing up in the city.'i hope they didnt see through my lie. 'oh , ok' then she continued with her endless questions.i quickly glanced around when my eyes landed on something. HER. the fake extensioned blond, who triec to trip me. but she didnt just get my attention because of that, no. she got my attention because she hands drapped all over the picure of pure god. Emerson.

Great.


End file.
